STORY TIME: Berry Mint
It seemed like just any other normal day. The sky was only the purest of blues without a single cloud to spoil it. A cool Autumn breeze rushed it's way through an open window on what seemed like a small hut. It wore the signs of old and simple construction of wood, but seemed way more sturdy than you would think. Past the circular open window, an anothromorphic creature danced and hummed around what appeared to be a cauldron of sorts. It's exterior of pitch black paint made the bright sky blue bubbling solution all the more appealing and bright. "All right! Just a teaspoon of cinnamon and--" They poured the overly sweet ingredient into the concoction, as the cauldron replied with a gentle groan, then turned into a very dark blue tone. "--Perfect!" The peculiarly coloured Leafeon cheered, wagging her floral tail, "Mint, you outdid yourself again~ And to think I'm only doing this because Amber drank the last of the cream soda... Again." She concluded, following up her spoken thoughts with a quiet sigh. Mint was a peculiar kind of Leafeon. Unlike most Leafeon, she stood on her own two feet as apposed to four, and her fur colour was almost chocolate brown instead of a fine tan cream. Her ears bared the resemblance of leaves, and her question mark shaped piece of flora bobbed up and down on her forehead. Mint bent down to snag her comically oversized mixing pole, making sure to move her blue cape aside to make some elbow room to move. Underneath her cape was a simple black top vest with a thin white stripe at the bottom wrapping around her torso. As she began to swirl her mysterious mixture, the gentle breeze made her lengthy navy shaded skirt and cape sway with the breeze, making many ripples as it passed through. "Ahhh~ Feels like the beginning of Autumn." Mint muttered to herself, suddenly beginning to daydream as she slowly hugged the pole and the mixture began to furiously bubble below her. A single bubble rose from the cauldron and made a beeline for her small green nose. *Pop* "Whowhatwhere?!" She jumped, flawlessly returning to her mixing pose. "Right! Must've got lost in thought again, hehe... Oops." Mint muttered to herself once again with an uneased smile. A few more vigorous heaves with the mixing stick later, Mint yanked the stick out and marveled at her accomplishment. "Annnnd, done!" Mint cried with joy. She glanced down at the large churning mixture of chemicals and do-hickeys she threw in. Supposedly, this would make a fine drink of sorts. Without hesitating, the Leafeon reached out for a bottom heavy flask to the side and dipped it briefly in the blue drink, her paw liked hand included. "Hehe, the bubbles tickles~" She giggled. And with a swift emergence of the flask, it was filled almost to the brim with the blue juice. Mint was usually the one that bared the job of being a potion brewer to her friends, making nothing but medicines and debuffs for enemies, but today was different. No. Today, she managed to put together a rather simple drink that would hydrate anyone who drank it. She couldn't help but smile at her own creation. "*Phew* And that, I believe they say, is that~" She affirmed, looking quite worn out. Without giving it much thought, Mint wandered and fumbled through her cooking utensil ridden room and into the quite small living room. It housed the necessities at least: A maroon coloured plush looking sofa, several wooden chairs, a wooden coffee table in the very center and a fire place to finish off the old shack look. Several worn down picture frames were proudly displayed around the room, showing Mint and her various friends in thier many antics. Mint flopped and bounced onto the sofa, bearing an expression of tiredness as her cape briefly flew. "Gosh, that was tiring." She claimed, holding the flask clearly in front of her. "But at least it was all worth it~" Mint sat back and made herself comfy on the sofa. Once she was ready, Mint gazed at the concuxion once again. The opaque liquid lightly sloshed lightly and bubbled inside it's glass prison, waiting to be released. Out of curiosity, Mint brought her nose closer to the lip of the flask, giving her brew a whiff. After taking a deep breath, she calmly exhaled. "Whoa, I didn't--" She blathered, "I was not expecting that to smell so fruity!~" Mint didn't seem like she wanted to wait any longer, so the eager Leafeon drew the flask closer to her lips and took a sip. She lower the half full drink and gently exhaled, her cheeks blushing a light tine of rose. "Mmmh~" She hummed, licking her lips, "Mint, remind yourself to share this with the others when they get back. This stuff's amazing!" Mint continued to clap her lips together, attempting to work out the exact flavour she managed to accidentally make. "Lets see... Sweet, zingy, fresh and floral. Does that mean I'm a cannibal to nature?" She wondered, losing her train of thought once again. The sweet taste of her drink continued to linger on her taste buds, refusing to leave at all. The taste continued to haunt her mind, as if to say, she must drink more. Mint shrugged and went back to take another gulp of her blue juice, the sweetness continued to assault her taste buds. A third of the flask remained as Mint gasped for air, drinking it all at once was clearly a stupid idea. One thing did occur to Mint though: there was an odd feeling she started to develop after her second swig of her drink. It was an odd sensation of warmth and comfort swirling in her tummy, the feeling you have after a warm meal that sat well. "Hehe~ I'm glad to see that my tummy agrees. This drink is impossibly delicious!" Impossibly wasn't too far fetched, but she digressed. Mint took a deep breath and chugged down the last of her formula, before lowering the glass and letting out a big sigh of relief. "Ahhh~ That was a-maz-ing!" She cheered, her gut audibly sloshing along with her cheers. Mint, starting to feel quite sluggish, placed her left paw on top of her cheery belly as it gently swayed from left to right underneath her tight skirt waistband. Something however, seemed a little off from her lax position: Did her belly always feel this bloated? "Hmm? That's... odd." Mint wonder. It wasn't so much that her belly was enlarged that was the issue. More so, it felt like it wanted to keep growing. *Groooan...* "Wait, was that me?" Mint asked hastily, as if she would get an answer from someone. *Gloop~* Well, something did answer back at least, as her skirt began to feel strangely tighter against her waist and belly. "Mmmh." She hummed with concern, "Gosh, that drink was more filling than I thought." Mint was being laid back and oddly joyfully about the whole ordeal. The oddly warm and comforting sensation rushed though her body, through every single tip of her ears and tail, as her belly attempts to break out of the tucked vest's prison. As that was occurring, Mint felt the same bloated feeling flow through her own legs and feet, as they too felt like they were growing themselves. "O-Ok, that isn't supposed to happen. I think" she claimed with a tone of uncertainty. Mint forced herself to leap off of the sofa and stand up, in a vain attempt to better understand her situation. Landing onto her feet, Mint felt her now sloshy sensation jolt forwards, attempting to throw off her balance. In the mist of the confusion, Mint's attention was swiftly brought over to her paws. She froze as she could only stare at the oddity that was occurring. "What? W-Why is my fur blue?!" She barked in a panic. Her gut eventually managed to peep out and part the bond between her tucked vest and skirt, replying with a quite joy jiggle. "Belly, this isn't a reason to be happy you silly!" She said to herself. Mint placed both paws on her blue, warm and slightly rotund stomach as it continued to slowly enlarge itself without a care in the world. ''--In what was only felt like a few moments, Mint's entire body was transforming into a blue and quite squishy looking berry of sorts. A blueberry from Mint's guesstimate, the really sweet and punchy tang of blueberries gave it away. The poor Leafeon couldn't have exactly prepare for such odd circumstances, but at least she had the common sense to take off her prized cape during her widening. For some reason. The rest of her attire luckily appeared to be quite competent and snug at least, managing to stretch their way around Mint's rotund form without a tear in sight. That was all well and good, one thing still stood as a potential problem however: Mint was immobile, sunken in limbs, paws and all. The juice in her body sloshing around rhythmically. She was unable to call for help, her lips locked with swollen and quite glossy cheeks. And worst of all? She only continued to grow in size. It was a slow growth mind you, but she grew never the less. Mint let loose a hum of surprise as her gurgling and rounding form gently rolled off the sofa by itself and onto what would have formerly been her belly. It was only them she began to contemplate the potency of her brew. ("How powerful was that mixture exactly? How long would it be before it ceases it's reaction? And why did I choose to do this while everyone was out of the house again?") The bubbling in her gut told here that this might take a while more than she anticipated. Never the less, despite her worried expression, Mint remained optimistic that her friends would be only right around the corner. What's the worst that can happen, right? *Knock Knock* A familiar knocking sound emitted from the front door. "Hey Mint! You there?" ("Oh thank goodness, it's Amber! This is going to be a long day of rolling around I feel. -w-' ")''